federationnewsservicefandomcom-20200216-history
Aarix Damar
Aarix Damar is the youngest Legate in Cardassian history. Working his way up from nothing and with no help from the power and prestige of his family, he has earned every title and promotion. As the 'leader of the airground' on the Warship Tasok, he has a focus on providing for his wife and being self-sustaining, Aarix is a very traditional and proud Cardassian officer who was recently placed as Third Legate after the Second Romulan-Cardassian War. Background Information Aarix loves and respects his mother Gweni more than anyone and that he cares about what she thinks of him and his actions, often seeking her advice when it comes to solving problems with his father or with his wife. He was closely attached to his co-mother Questa, whose death from a complication in her last pregnancy, traumatized him. His new step-mother is Afon Makla. All through his life Aarix tried to be noticed by his father Corat, wishing to be the best of the best in his eyes, but because he has always been somewhat of a momma's boy, mothered by Gweni, he feels he has never met nor will meet Corat's expectations and so he decided to stop living up to the image that his father wants for all his sons and worked for himself and his family only - Zeteri, his twin sons Ari and Yuri, little Miri and the youngest Boden - even separating himself from the main house so that he could make a name within the military on his own. Personal Life Yorkin Damar (2381-Current): Aarix's twin brother though unlike what is usually said about twin brothers, the two do not typically share a mental/emotional bond and are very different in how they are in their private lives. The two couldn't be more different yet it is their differences in their lifestyles/career paths that makes them best friends. Kegen Damar (2381-2404): Kegen had been like a father figure to Aarix even though the two are a mere two years apart. His relationship with Kegen was not always perfect and they often disagreed in subjects (such as his conversion to the Hebitian religion). Aarix often mentions that regardless of whatever may be happening in the family and even though his wife and Kegen's wife had a falling out, that he will always support and love his older brother. This was tested after Kegen left Cardassia for the Federation a mere week after Aarix was pronounced dead when his shuttle disappeared after entering a space storm in the Chin'toka system. Aarix returned after it was explained he went on a 'special mission' and was sorely disappointed that the person he trusted the most was the first to leave his family to fend for themselves during his absence. Aarix always thought that out of the entire family, Kegen would be the one to try to care for his family if something happened to him. After Kegen decided to return to Prime, he and the older brother tried to renew their relationship but it always seemed to be on pins-and-needles. Never never able to get over his disappointment at Kegen's lack of interest in Cardassia, his newfound and strange religion, and the fact Kegen didn't help his wife and children when Aarix went missing. Current Spouse(s) Zeteri Indus Aarix met his wife, Zeteri Indus, as children and fulfilled a marriage agreement made between their parents since the two were toddlers. Growing up, they never interacted save at planned family events. They only started their actual courting about a year before getting married and it was evident that Aarix was not excited about the idea of marriage. Zeteri often complained to him, her friends and family about Aarix's lack of enthusiasm or interest. During a trip that was put together they found themselves in an accident and Aarix suffering serious burns/injuries - prompting Aarix to start trying. Later, during a jealous argument, Aarix moved up the wedding to prevent Zeteri from looking at their mutual friend Celar Bern. He threatened to have her artificially inseminated to claim part of the prenuptial agreements. Not wishing to go thru with something so cold and shameful, Zeteri finally agreed to start trying for babies, taking special medications to ensure a prompt pregnancy. Aarix continued to be cold with Zeteri, not truly knowing how to do things right, even after feelings formed. He became more loving once she became pregnant but Zeteri found that it was his interest for the babies and not her which caused resentment. They would often have arguments escalating to the point of verbal and even physical abuse from both sides. Still, they continued together they truly began a relationship. They have four children together. Children Aarix has four children with Zeteri Indus including Ari Damar, Yuri Damar, Miri Damar and Boden Damar. The first two boys are twins and were conceived via fertility treatments. Please see links for more information. Cardassian Military Academy Serving as a Cadet in the Academy from 2396-2400 he graduated with a piloting degree. His dream was of becoming a pilot and getting to be helmsman in a warship. During his last year at the Academy he took an internship as shuttle pilot, moving soldiers from Kron, the ice planet, to nearby space stations and back. Military Service Aarix has always been very meticulous about his work, often overworking and going far and beyond his duties which has earned him very quick promotions - promotions that he has earned without having to rely to his family name. He is the highest ranking of all his siblings and has been mentioned that he could be the next Legate in the future because he excels in the military - his older brother Torel Damar also shares this distinction because Torel has proven to be able to make quick and important decision in the field. After the battle of the magnetar in March, 2404 Aarix was promoted to Gul because of his involvement in the Viper ships battle leadership. He agreed to be the LAG or "Leader of the Airgroup" while going into the third order on board the Tasok. Aarix is the youngest officer in history to make Gul, doing so at the age of 22. After the end of the Second Romulan-Cardassian War he was promoted to Third Legate. Rank History: Cadet: 2396 - June 2400 ** D'Ja: June 2400 - Dec 2400 ** Gor: Jan 2401 - Jan 2401 ** Kara: ''Feb 2401-March 2401 ** ''Gil: March 2401 (Romulan-Cardassian War) ** Glinn: ''April 2401 - 2404 (mUniverse mission) ** ''Gul: March 2404 - 2408 (Magnetar battle) ** Legate: 2408 - Current (Romulan-Cardassian War x2) 2 Aarix Damar Category:Cardassian Union Category:Cardassian Category:Cardassian Military Category:Flight Category:Future Plots Category:N/A Mirror Universe Category:Second Generation 5 Gweni Damar Category:June Category:2381 Category:All Characters